Cat Valentine
Personallity *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:' Dyed Magenta (Red Velvet)(or Blood Red) *'Trademark:' Red hair, Ditzy and Childlike *'Height:' 5"2 1/2 inches (159 cm) tall. Cat originally explained that she dyed her hair red because it is the same color as a red velvet cupcake, which is her favorite dessert. However, in a more recent video on TheSlap, she explains that her brother thought she was an intruder when coming home late one night and smashed her head with a vase, resulting in her head bleeding. The blood seeped into her hair and stained it red. When Cat liked the color, she decided to dye it red permanently. In Seasons 2 and 3, Cat's hair became a bit darker and longer than it had been in Season 1. In Pilot, Cat's hair was red and curly, though throughout the rest of the series it's still red, but straight. Except in The Blonde Squad, where she wore a blond wig along with Tori and Jade. {C}Cat is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival Of The Hottest she states that, "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!", emphasizing the fact that she rarely gets angry or annoyed. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She stated in a Slap video that her mom was a competitive breath holder while she was pregnant with her, which the many baffled doctors her family has visited state as a possible reason as to why she is the way she is. Ariana Grande, the actress who portrays her, says she feels Cat is a challenging character to play because her ditziness might make it hard for her to be seen as likable by the fans and that she works to make them understand Cat's personality. Cat also loves animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs and any animal that is fluffy and/or adorable. Relationships with other Characters Tori Vega (2010–present: Best Friend) Tori and Cat are very good friends, and Cat is the first girl to ever meet Tori (even saying "Oh my gosh!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On TheSlap, Cat posted a picture of Tori named "MY BFF TORI" in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying "Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori." Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. Tori is also the only person (other than Robbie in April Fools Blank) that Cat has punched in the show. She felt bad afterwards. (See Cori) Jade West '(2008-present: Best Friend) ' Cat and Jade are best friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people (even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat saying "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard do you think they'd live?") Jade is kinder towards Cat, while Cat is much less sensitive around Jade, and actually seems to adore her. (See Cade) Gallery Click here to visit Cat Valentine's Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Hollywood Art Students Category:Females Category:Teens